Mirishira Romeo&Cinderella
by heyblue
Summary: Ella pensaba que él era su Romeo, y que ella era su Julieta. Y que siempre iba a ser así. Pero Cenicienta llegó a la escena, y cambió el final de ella, de manera trágica...
**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, ya hubiera un montón de películas y series basadas en las diferentes sagas de ellos, ah.

Ni tampoco la canción de _Mirishira Romeo & Cinderella_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _Mirishira Romeo & Cinderella_**

 ** _Created by lenxrin_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"_ _De lo que mi corazón sintió y nunca pude expresar_

 _Hoy susurre el sentimiento aquel que antes enterré"_

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que aquel muchacho de ojos cerúleos se había ido de su vida. No, corrección, desde que se había ido de la vida de todos. Tanto de la vida de su familia y amigos, después de haberse fugado de la noche a la mañana con esa extraña _muchacha_ sin razón… Sin embargo, ella sabía el porqué de aquella fuga de la cual nadie tenía idea.

A pesar de que hubiera pasado tiempo desde que la razón salió a la luz, después de haber atado todos los cabos sueltos, luego de un gran momento de meditación, aún le _dolía_.

 _Le dolía saber que ella nunca pudo ser aquella rubia, quien el chico le había propuesto matrimonio, y después de eso, se habían fugado, dejando únicamente una nota a los padres de ella, dejando una clara y obvia conclusión de donde estaba su hija y con quién._

Pero hay que ser claros en que no era la única persona que sabía la causa de la fuga de esa pareja de adolescentes enamorados. No, los padres también conocían aquél secreto que significaba la escapada de sus hijos y también las acciones que los adultos, los cuales resultaron siendo cuatro, para conocer el lugar exacto en el cual estaban sus hijos.

Aunque eso no era lo importante en ese momento, ya que fácilmente, lo podía escribir cuando ya estuviera en el final de la historia que la chica de ojos color ámbar, difícil y dolorosamente, estaba escribiendo.

Ya que la historia que estaba siendo escrita, no era una igual a otra.

 _Era su historia y la de un par de jóvenes. En donde se narraban los sentimientos que una vez tuvo por el chico de ojos azules._

Y sé que se preguntaran, ¿qué tuvo que ver con la historia de aquellos chicos jóvenes y enamorados? Bueno, mientras que la pareja había sido la copia exacta de Romeo y Cenicienta.

 **Nuestra protagonista había sido la destrozada e infeliz Julieta.**

Así que, con una computadora prendida y lista para escribir, junto con una taza humeante de café recién hecho, y junto con un baúl de recuerdos abiertos.

Comenzó a escribir.

 _"_ _Siempre fuimos uno_

 _Junto de ti estaba todo el día_

 _Dos corazones destinados a encontrarse después de a esta vida llegar"_

La chica, que recibía el nombre de Neru Akita, aún recordaba el día en el que había conocido a aquel muchacho de ojos azules, quien lo recordaba y conocía por el nombre de Len Kagamine, como si hubiera sido ayer. Habían sido vecinos y amigos desde que tenía memoria, gracias a que el chico vivía a lado de su casa, y si agregábamos que sus madres habían sido (y aún siguen siendo) buenas amigas, era demasiado claro la amistad que iban a formar en lo que aquellos momentos eran unos niños, esos dos jóvenes.

Neru siempre había estado a lado de Len sin importar qué, desde el día que se conocieron hasta que entraron al instituto. Por eso, siempre las personas los confundían pensando que eran novios. Obviamente, a Neru le fascinaba que las demás personas pensaran que ellos eran una pareja, ya que tenía la idea de que _tal vez_ , si llegaba el día donde hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para confesarle los sentimientos amorosos que tenía sobre él, y que el chico le correspondiera, los demás y ella pensaran que eran la "pareja perfecta." Ya muchos opinaban que él y ella eran el uno para el otro.

Aunque Len no tenía la misma idea, ya que le había llamado la atención cierta rubia que iba en su salón…

 _"_ _Tan conectados, que hasta llegamos_

 _A sentir lo que el otro añora_

 _Incluso las tristezas y emociones_

 _Nuestras almas se conocen de muchas vidas atrás"_

Ellos parecían que eran hermanos gemelos, ya que siempre sabían lo que sentía el otro sin importar qué.

Len sabía cuándo Neru estaba triste, ya que desde niño sabía que cuando la muchacha se ponía triste, siempre estaba callada y con un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

Y Neru sabía que cuando Len se enojaba, el chico siempre tenía la mandíbula apretada y siempre le contestaba mal a todos. Aunque por suerte ella la única persona que se salvaba del mal comportamiento que tenía el muchacho cuando se enojaba.

Ellos sabían todo sobre el otro. Lo que ellos soñaban, lo que querían en su futuro, los secretos que sólo ellos dos que compartían y sabían de la única persona que le tenían confianza para contárselo. Aunque el único secreto que Len no sabía de Neru, era sobre los sentimientos amorosos que ella tenía sobre él…

Así siempre había sido desde que tenían memoria. Siendo siempre ellos dos contra todos, desde que eran aquellos niños que jugaban a las escondidas, y a veces, por cumplirle el capricho a una Neru de 8 años, Len y ella a veces interpretaban a la famosa obra de Shakespeare, _Romeo y Julieta_ , aunque lo único que decían cuando hacían eso, eran las frases más reconocidas de la obra, que las habían descubierto cuando sus madres un días los llevaron a ver una función basada de la historia en un teatro, y ellas les había explicado cuales eran las frases más famosas.

Neru siempre había pensado que Len era su Romeo, y ella era su Julieta. Ya que a veces el chico de ojos cerúleos le decía con un tono juguetón y divertido que ella era su Julieta y que él siempre sería su Romeo. Pero Neru nunca se había dado cuenta que lo que decía él, era broma. Haciendo que pensará que si Len decía eso, era porque él tenía sentimientos también por ella. Y que por eso iba a vivir la misma historia de amor que la de aquellos jóvenes de aquella historia famosa.

Pero lo que ella olvidó es que aquellos jóvenes, que a pesar de haber tenido una magnifica historia de amor… Eran especialmente reconocidos por el trágico desenlace que tenía, gracias por las muertes que tenía Romeo y Julieta, especialmente de la última. Haciendo que al final, la pareja nunca estuviera junta.

Pero lo más importante, es que la chica de los ojos y cabello ámbar no sabía que se había incluido un nuevo personaje a lo que era su perfecta "historia de amor", sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _"_ _Más el destino planeaba_

 _La cruel hazaña_

 _Del vínculo destruir_

 _Con un vestido azul_

 _Llego a ti quien me iba a desplazar"_

Neru pensaba que siempre sería la única chica "especial" para los ojos de Len, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que ese lugar ya lo tenía alguien más.

A la Akita siempre le había fascinado ir a la escuela, y no era porque era alguien popular o sociable. No, ella era conocida por ser la "Chica móvil", ya que nunca se alejaba de aquel aparato electrónico, ni cuando estaba en clases. Para lo único que quitaba la mirada de él era para hablar con Len, o con sus dos mejores amigos (que tenía aparte del muchacho de ojos cerúleos), Teto y Nero… Quien este último estaba enamorado de ella, pero el pobre muchacho no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos ya que sabía de primera que el corazón de la chica que hacía al suyo latir con fuerza ya estaba ocupado para aquel callado chico rubio.

Pero dejando eso de lado, a Neru le gustaba ir a la escuela, ya que siempre le había encantado los estudios, y no por nada era una de las calificaciones más altas de su salón (que desgraciadamente, no compartía con Len), aunque a veces era regañada o mandada a detención por ser una chica testaruda y agresiva cuando se lo proponía. Por eso, siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa en su cara cuando se despertaba para ir a la escuela, junto a Len.

Pero nunca odió a nada en el mundo, a excepción a aquel día de clases, después de haber iniciado el nuevo año escolar unas semanas atrás, donde los arboles quienes tenían a las famosas flores de sakura en sus ramas y hojas, que estaban a todo su esplendor, haciendo que fuera más fácil de admirar la belleza y tranquilidad que aquellas flores poseían.

Aunque eso no fue lo que odio, en realidad, eso no era lo que le había dado _temor_.

Cuando habían dado el timbre para el receso, ella había sido la primera en salir de su salón. Aunque esa acción no era nueva de parte de ella, ya que todos sus compañeros y sus mejores amigos, sabían que la chica de ojos ámbar salía corriendo despavorida para estar al lado de cierto rubio, quien estaba en el otro grupo.

La chica siempre corría como si estuviera en un maratón, para llegar hacía donde estaba el chico que sin saberlo, tenía su corazón, para estar un tiempo con él antes de que dieran de nuevo el timbre para regresar a la jornada escolar. Y ella sabía que Len siempre la "esperaba", por así decirlo, sentado debajo del árbol de sakuras más grande que había en aquel instituto. Y aprovechando que casi nadie iba a ese lugar, ya que estaba en el patio trasero del lugar, y que no había bancas o mesas por donde sentarse, los estudiantes preferían quedarse en la cafetería, o en el patio delantero, donde había algunos lugares hecho especialmente para que los jóvenes que estudiaban ahí, pudieran descansar un rato hasta que terminará el receso.

Después de tanto correr, la chica por fin había llegado al casi deshabitado patio trasero, y pudo identificar la figura masculina del muchacho a quien conocía de hace tanto tiempo, sentado en el suelo con unas hojas, que contenían algunas partituras que había creado el chico para una canción que estaba haciendo. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a otra figura parada a un costado del árbol donde estaba situado el muchacho. Y no era precisamente uno de los amigos de Len quien lo estaba observando, y a la vez, le estaba haciendo compañía.

 **Era una figura** ** _femenina_** **, quien estaba parada a lado del árbol observándolo, pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, para llamar la atención del chico.**

Al parecer, el chico no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las dos muchachas que lo observaban, especialmente de la de ojos ámbar (gracias a que estaba bastante apartada del lugar donde se encontraba, haciendo que no se notara su presencia), hasta que por fin el rubio había desviado la mirada de las partituras que tenía en las manos, para posarla en la rubia que estaba parada, al costado del árbol observándolo, cuando ella por accidente piso una pequeña rama que estaba en el cielo.

 _Neru supo desde ese momento, que después de haber observado el intercambio de miradas de los dos rubios entre ellos mismos, para luego ver como la chica sonreía alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas y el chico correspondía el gesto pero con una sonrisa más discreta… Que ser algo más que la mejor amiga de Len, estaba más alejado de lo que ya estaba._

 _"_ _Con esa imagen tan dulce_

 _A todos deslumbraba_

 _Es bella debo admitir_

 _Te dejaste llevar_

 _Por el encanto de Cenicienta"_

Para la suerte de Neru (pero no para de los dos rubios), por fin había dado el timbre para regresar a las clases, y fue ahí donde la chica ambarina se percató que había pasado demasiado tiempo observando a las dos personas que estaban debajo del árbol… Y que no había comido nada.

Bueno, tendría que hacerlo a escondidas en el salón, como lo hacía siempre para utilizar su celular.

Así que, sin hacer mucho silencio para llamar la atención de los dos chicos, se fue caminando sin hacer mucho ruido, para luego voltear y ver que estaba bastante alejada del patio trasero, para luego comenzar a correr y llegar a tiempo a su salón.

Cuando llego, vio que Teto ya estaba en su puesto, y ella se sentó en el suyo (que estaba a lado de la chica que tenía dos coletas en forma de taladro). Después de haber iniciado las clases (que para su suerte, era de su materia favorita: literatura), junto con la explicación de la maestra sobre el tema que estaban viendo, tocaron la puerta del salón, que hizo que la maestra dijera un leve "pase" y entro una persona desconocida para los demás estudiantes que estaban ahí, pero para ella no, ya que la había visto hace poco debajo de un árbol junto a su _mejor amigo y el chico del cual estaba enamorada_.

Neru estaba comenzado a creer que ese no era su día.

Mientras ella tenía pensamientos de negativos sobre eso, se percató demasiado tarde que toda la población masculina (incluyendo sorprendentemente a Nero) estaba embobado viendo a la chica rubia que estaba parada en la entrada hablando con la maestra sobre un tema que no tenía relevancia, y que el de la población femenina la miraban con una mirada furtiva llena de celos, mientras que otras halagaban lo bonita que era y que aquel lazo blanco que traía en su cabello la hacía ver más adorable… Y Teto era una de las chicas que estaban halagando a la rubia.

La cara de la chica no tenía precio para ese momento. Si su reacción fue esa a ver la misma chica que estaba debajo del árbol en salón, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterrará que la rubia estaba en el mismo salón que Len?

Aunque debía que admitir que la chica quien tenía el lazo en su cabello, era muy bonita, corrección, _demasiado bella para su gusto_. Pero ella nunca lo admitiría.

Pero lo único que pensaba ella en ese momento era: _"¿Qué rayos tiene aquella rubia? No es la reina de Inglaterra ni nada, ni siquiera pertenece al sequito de los populares…_

Y fue donde se percató, que _casi_ todos en su salón (porque ella se estaba excluyendo, obviamente), estaban como hechizados por la belleza de la chica de ojos cerúleos, y lo poco que podían ver de su actitud, mostrando que era alguien gentil y muy amable.

Lo único que llego a pensar en ese momento la Akita fue que todos se estaban **_dejando llevar por el estúpido y falso encanto de Cenicienta._**

Y fue ahí donde se percató Neru con un deje de tristeza y horror.

 _Que un nuevo personaje se había agregado sin su permiso a su historia sin poder haberlo evitado. Y aquel personaje era la dulce y amable Cenicienta, para los ojos de los demás, mientras que para los ojos de la furiosa y celosa Julieta, era una usurpadora._

 _"_ _Después de todo parecía que se iban a amar_

 _Cuando vi que con frecuencia la buscabas tú_

 _Mientras en las sombras_

 _No podía resistir_

 _El llanto de tu Julieta"_

Después de ese encuentro de miradas, toda la vida de la chica de ojos había cambiado para peor.

Sin haberlo notado (y cuando lo hizo… Ya era demasiado tarde), su Romeo y _Cenicienta_ , comenzaron a juntarse con más frecuencia, y en cada encuentro, ellos dos comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

 _En cada encuentro, los dos chicos cada vez hallaban más afinidad con el otro. Como si se complementaran, como si fuera la pieza de un rompe cabeza_.

Y ella sabía eso, ya que parecía la **tercera rueda** cuando ellos dos se encontraban. Aunque lo que no sabía la Akita, es que Len y aquella chica de ojos cerúleos, quien recibía el nombre de Rin Kagami, a veces se juntaban cuando la chica de ojos ámbar estaba ocupada o estaba en clases (y hay que dejar claro que no tenían el mismo horario, por lo que, mientras Neru estaba en clases, ellos siempre tenían descanso), para platicar o para que Rin cantará alguna de las tantas canciones de Len, mientras este tocaba el piano en el salón de música.

Aquellos encuentros en el salón de música eran los favoritos de los dos rubios, porque mientras a Len le encantaba la hermosa voz que tenía Rin, a ella le gustaba y adoraba esa aura de tranquilidad que solía despedir.

Cuando Neru se enteró de aquellos encuentros secretos entre los dos rubios, iba a la biblioteca para buscar un libro que necesitaba para la clase de biología, y paso en frente del salón de música. Se percató que una linda voz cantaba algo que no podía escuchar bien con la compañía de un piano, ya que esta cantaba demasiado bajo, como si _la estuviera cantando para alguien_ , y ella, llena de curiosidad, se asomó en la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta, para ver quién era la persona de la melodiosa voz.

Cuando la Akita se enteró quien era la persona, o las **dos** personas, que estaban en el salón de música, ensayando una canción, sintió su corazón romperse en dos. Al ver como se lo pasaba demasiado bien Len, con Rin, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, para luego alejarse de la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta y correr hacía el baño, olvidando por completo que su salón y el profesor la estaban esperando con el libro que ocupaban para ver el tema de ese día.

 _"_ _De la promesa de estar juntos comencé a dudar_

 _Para mí lo más hermoso y lo olvidaste tú_

 _Solo yo para ti_

 _A mí me ibas a amar_

 _No podía resignarme_

 _A perderte solo así_

 _Todos esos sueños rotos_

 _Hubo que juntarlos_

 _Con la esperanza de volver a ti"_

Después de haber finalizado las clases ese día (junto con un regaño del profesor por haber llegado demasiado tarde a la clase, por sólo un libro), Neru se fue sola a casa, sin haber esperado a Len, aunque el rubio no se percató de eso porque estaba ocupado hablando con sus amigos.

Cuando llego a su casa, se fue corriendo a su habitación, para luego encerrarse en este mismo. Dejo sus cosas en algún lugar de la habitación, para luego lanzarse a su cama, y dejar las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo lo que resto la jornada escolar.

La chica estaba triste, furiosa, pero _dolida_. Le dolía ver como aquella chica rubia, estaba haciendo en algunos meses, lo que ella no podía en varios años.

Aún recordaba la promesa que un Len de 8 años le había hecho a una Neru de la misma edad. Aquella promesa consistía de qué el pequeño niño rubio le había prometido a la niña ambarina que _siempre iban a estar juntos_.

Obviamente, la niña cuando escucho eso, pensó que cuando se refería que iban a estar siempre juntos, era porque iban a ser una pareja muy enamorada cuando fueran grandes, cuando el niño se refería que siempre iban a ser **mejores amigos** , sin importar qué.

Y con aquella pequeña excusa, la chica se levantó de su cama, se secó las lágrimas, y con una pequeña sonrisa, decidió que no se iba a rendir todavía en conseguir el corazón de su mejor amigo, juntando aquellos sueños rotos de nuevo para no perder la esperanza aún.

 _Pero la pobre chica de ojos ámbar no sabía, que aquella excusa no iba a tener resultados, cuando algunas semanas siguientes, se enterará de la noticia que ella nunca quiso escuchar y aceptar._

 ** _"Muchas felicidades, me alegro por ustedes buenos deseos de corazón"_**

 _"_ _Te dije con una sonrisa que mis lágrimas pretendía ocultar_

 _Como un cuchillo en una herida_

 _Mientras ella observaba todo_

 _De blanco te miraba tan tranquila_

 _Escondiendo dentro todo_

 _No pude intervenir"_

 ** _"_** ** _-Vaya, ¿así que son novios? Oh, muchas felicitaciones, hacen una hermosa pareja, les deseo buenos deseos a su relación."_**

Neru aún no paraba de repetir la misma escena, cuando hoy, Len la había citado a unos de los salones que estaban vacíos en aquellos momentos gracias al receso que había. La chica cuando había terminado de escuchar tal petición, se había emocionado, pensando que tal vez Len también tenía sentimientos por ella, y que iba a confesárselos en aquel salón.

Con aquel pensamiento, la chica se había mentalizado para también decirles sus sentimientos.

¿Pero cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando entró al salón? Como había dicho el chico, ahí estaba él… En compañía de la muchacha de cabello corto. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue que los dos tenían las _manos entrelazadas, como si fueran novios_ …

Oh no…

Y con la confirmación de aquellos pensamientos, de parte de Len, lo único que pudo hacer fue decir aquello con una sonrisa, que pretendía ocultar las lágrimas que quería derramar en ese momento.

Neru, después de eso, volteó a ver a Rin, para ver si aquello era una broma, pero al ver como ella miraba toda la situación tan tranquila, sin pronunciar nada pero con una pequeña sonrisa… Supo que lo que más temió, _se hizo realidad_.

Y dejando la idea de poder confesarle sus sentimientos al chico que estaba parado frente a ella, al ver lo feliz y contento que estaba, no pudo quejarse ni intervenir en la nueva relación que estaba frente a sus ojos.

 _"_ _Es algo más que coqueta_

 _A todos engaña_

 _Con ese falso perfil_

 _Haciendo parecer que es inocente y solo asco da"_

Después de aquel momento, la vida de Neru se basó en tenerle celos a Rin, al ser la novia del chico que siempre le gustó. Y ella, que todavía tenía la idea, que tal vez aquella "dulzura" y "amabilidad" era sólo una interpretación, para ocultar que era una vil persona sin corazón.

Teto y Nero fueron los testigos de los celos y un poco de la tristeza que desprendía Neru al ver como siempre Len y Rin estaba juntos, y parecían tan felices con la compañía del otro, y de nadie más.

Pero eso no significaba que Len se había olvidado de Neru. No, claro que no. Al contrario, el chico la frecuentaba para preguntarle algunas cosas de cómo mejorar cada día su relación.

Eso a la chica le dolía, pero al ver el destello de felicidad en los ojos de Len al ver la motivación de mejorar cada día la relación que tenía con la chica que amaba. Y por eso, sin ninguna excusa, ella le daba algunos consejos para que su relación fuera dicha y feliz.

Pero a pesar de que Len le decía que Rin era una chica buena, amable y dulce, que hasta podía ser muy buenas amigas, sólo hacía que Neru le tuviera más odio y celos, siguiendo con la idea que ese perfil era falso, y que eso provocaba que se viera mal por mentir siendo algo que no es.

 _"_ _No has de saber lo que pienso_

 _Debo de esconderlo_

 _Pues físicamente ella me opaca a mí_

 _Al mirarla_

 _Obvia mente me despreciaras"_

Pero Neru sabía que no debía que decir nada sobre las opiniones que tenía sobre Rin a Len, ya que si se los decía, sabía que el muchacho se pondría furioso, y ella tenía miedo que él dejara de hablarle, y por eso no le decía nada.

Pero principalmente, ella no le decía nada de eso a él, ya que si le decía algo de sus pensamientos sobre la chica rubia a Len, él no le iba a creer, ya que el chico simplemente iba preferir a la otra muchacha que ella, pensado que eran simple celos de _mejor amiga_ , y que sólo eran ideas tontas.

Porque Neru sabía que Rin, cuando estaba a lado de Len, siempre la iba a opacar a ella, tanto física y emocionalmente, sin que se diera cuenta.

 _"_ _De todos eso sentimientos que invaden mi ser_

 _El dolor todo mi cuerpo hace desfallecer_

 _Solo quiero volver_

 _Hacia atrás y vivir_

 _Aquellos días que adore"_

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Neru no podía aguantar el dolor y tristeza de ver que Rin, tenía todo lo que ella siempre soñó con Len. Ver como él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella cuando caminaban en los pasillos de la escuela, como sonreían o reían cuando uno de los dos contaba algo gracioso, aquellos besos robados que el chico a veces le robaba a la rubia, que se sonrojaba cuando hacía eso… Ella quería ser la chica de cabello rubio en aquellos momentos.

Pero sabía que nunca lo podría hacer, ya que ella estaba comenzando a aceptar que fue ella misma que tuvo la culpa de todo eso. Si tan sólo le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, antes de que llegara _Cenicienta a la escena_ …

Pero él hubiera no existe, y más cuando se habla del corazón.

Simplemente, Neru sólo quería regresar a los días cuando sólo eran ella y Len. _Sólo Romeo y Julieta, no Romeo y Cenicienta_.

Aunque ella sabía que aquellos días jamás regresarían, ya que el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido…

 _"_ _Después de todo parecía que se iban a amar_

 _Cuando vi que no importo lo que sentí por ti_

 _Nadie debe de ver_

 _En que fue a terminar_

 _La historia donde Julieta fue ella y no fui yo"_

A final de cuentas, parecía que todo el mundo no quería la típica historia de Romeo y Julieta, ya que no quería el trágico final donde los dos protagonistas morían, especialmente la cruel muerte de Julieta.

No, ellos querían el mágico y alegre final feliz que tuvo Cenicienta, por eso, todas las personas se alegraba que _Romeo y Cenicienta estuvieran juntos, ya que estaban completamente enamorados del otro… Pero dejando a una triste y destrozada Julieta con el corazón roto._

Neru sabía, que Len definitivamente, iba a quedarse a lado de Rin, y ella sabía, que la de ojos cerúleos en realidad siempre había sido la Julieta del chico, y que ella, sólo había tenido la falsa ilusión de haberlo sido…

Teto y Nero, se sentían triste e impotentes en no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga, pero ellos por una parte se sentían alegres de que Len estuviera con Rin, ya que tenían la leve esperanza de que si el chico estaba con alguien más, Neru podría olvidarse de los sentimientos que tenía sobre su mejor amigo y ver por otras fronteras y encontrar a un chico que le correspondiera sus sentimientos… Eso último alegraba a Nero.

Pero eso no pensaba Neru, ya que ella sentía que jamás hallaría a alguien como era su _Romeo_ …

 _"_ _Yo te amaba como nadie antes de que llegara, esto no debería terminar así"_

Neru pensaba que lo que le estaba pasando era un cruel juego del destino, porque para ella, era una _cruel y vil injusticia, de que ella conociera a Len desde que eran unos niños, y que se había enamorado muchísimo antes de él y que llegara aquella rubia, y con una sola mirada debajo de aquel árbol, le había arrebatado todos sus sueños e ilusiones de estar con Len._

Porque no importaba que lo intentará de todas las maneras… Ella no podía olvidar los sentimientos que tenía sobre Len. Simplemente, Neru creía que era una injusticia que esto estuviera terminado así.

 _"_ _La última vez que vi_

 _Tu hermosa mirada_

 _Tus ojos por mí no brillaban_

 ** _"A tu lado fue especial, gracias por la amistad"_**

 _Dijiste mientras no notabas..._

 _Que aquella frase cruel yo no quería escuchar..."_

Después de haber escrito más de 100 páginas, Neru vio que ya estaba cerca de escribir el final de la historia.

 _Aquel final que le dolía._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran casi las once y media de la noche, Neru estaba sola en casa gracias a que sus padres se habían ido a la casa de su abuela, ya que había capturado un gran resfriado la señora de avanzada edad.

La chica de ojos color ámbar todavía se encontraba despierta. Se encontraba en la sala con todas las luces apagadas, a excepción de la televisión que estaba prendida donde estaban pasando un maratón de películas de amor, y Neru, aprovechando que tenía la casa sola y que sus padres iban a regresar hasta mañana en la noche, aprovecho en quedarse despierta a ver la selección de películas que tenía el maratón para ese día.

Así que, mientras se encontraba recostada en el sillón, junto con un tazón de palomitas, aprovecho para comenzar a ver la película…

Pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió la concentración que apenas comenzaba a forjar la chica en la película.

La Akita, sorprendida que alguien viniera a su casa a esas altas horas de la noche, fue a fijarse quien podría ser, por el pequeño mirador que tenía la puerta.

Y se llevó más sorpresa de ver que la persona que estaba tocando la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que _Len_ …

La chica, estaba demasiado sorprendida de que el chico de ojos azules viniera a su hogar, así que, sin hacerlo esperar, abrió la puerta, sin importarle que sólo llevara su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de chándal y una vieja camisa que le quedaba grande.

Lo primero que vio la muchacha es que el chico estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con un lazo alrededor de su cuello, y un pantalón negro, junto a sus zapatos del mismo color. La chica, se quedó embobada al ver lo atractivo que se veía el muchacho en ese momento, pero volvió a la tierra cuando él la llamo por su nombre.

Cuando volteó a ver al chico, vio que él tenía una sonrisa _melancólica y llena de tristeza_.

Neru no sabía la razón de aquel gesto, pero no pudo preguntarle cuando el chico la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Aquel abrazo parecía como si fuera uno de **despedida**.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue corresponder el abrazo, a pesar de que estaba todavía confundida por la razón por la cual el chico estaba ahí en su casa (aunque vivieran el uno al lado del otro, le parecía raro que viniera cuando perfectamente lo podía hacer a la mañana siguiente en el instituto), a esas horas, y abrazándola como si fuera la última vez que se vieran.

Pero las palabras, _las últimas palabras que Len le dijo aún las podía recordar a la perfección a pesar de todo_.

 ** _"_** ** _-Neru, gracias por todos aquellos años de amistad que me has dado hasta el día de hoy, porque a tu lado, todo fue especial, mi pequeña_** ** _Julieta_** ** _… Pero es momento que te diga adiós. Espero volver a verte. Recuerda que siempre serás mi_** ** _mejor amiga_** ** _. Te quiero, chica móvil."_**

Y sin más, el chico deshizo el abrazo, para luego marcharse hacía la casa de la chica que lo había enamorado. Sin voltear hacia atrás, porque si no, le dolería dejar a la chica que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria.

La chica no se había dado cuenta que el chico se había ido, gracias a que se había paralizado con lo que él le había dicho, porque cuando por fin pudo reaccionar… _El chico ya se había ido de su hogar… De su vida…_

Neru quería creer que lo que había dicho era una cruel broma de parte de él, ya que siempre le hacía bromas a ella, y que esa era una más del montón y que al día siguiente, lo encontraría en el instituto.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta de la entrada de su casa, y regreso a la sala para apagar la televisión y dejar el tazón de palomitas sin tocar en la mesita de café, ya que se le habían ido las ganas de ver el resto del maratón, y se fue a su habitación a dormir. Con la leve esperanza de que todo lo que le hubiera dicho el chico esa noche fuera una broma.

 _Que equivocada estaba, al ver todo el drama que vio al día siguiente en todo el instituto._

 _"_ _Después de todo parecía que se iban a amar_

 _Cuando vi que con frecuencia la buscabas tú_

 _Mientras en las sombras_

 _No podía resistir_

 _El llanto de tu Julieta"_

Pero al final de cuentas, Neru se equivocó pensado que aquello que le dijo Len la noche anterior era una de sus tantas jugadas y bromas hacía ella como las de siempre, ya que al llegar a la escuela, se veía un tumulto de alumnos en todo los pasillos cuchicheando sin parar sobre algo que ella desconocía, pero la mayoría estaba detrás de la puerta del director.

Cuando pudo divisar a Teto y a Nero, y ellos a ella, en vez de saludarla… _Mostraron una expresión de tristeza y preocupación_.

La Akita no sabía la razón por aquella expresión dada por sus mejores amigos, y cuando se iba a dirigir hacía ellos, escucho la voz de una de sus compañeras, que dijeron algo que la paralizo por completo.

 ** _"_** ** _-¡Se fugaron los dos! ¡Cuando estuve detrás de la puerta del director, escuche que los padres de ambos, estaban exigiendo si sabían algo sobre el paradero de ellos! ¡Porque ellos sólo dejaron una nota que decía_** ** _'Romeo y Cinderella'_** ** _en la habitación de la chica! ¡Los padres de la chica parecían que eran los que estaban más furiosos por la fuga!_**

 ** _-¡¿Se fugaron?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Todos sabíamos que estaban enamorados, ¿pero por qué fugarse así de repente los dos sin razón?"_**

Y fue ahí, donde comprendió Neru de porque Teto y Nero la habían mirado con _tristeza y pena_.

 **Porque ellos estaban preocupado por la reacción que tendría su mejor amiga, al saber que el chico se había fugado con su novia.**

Neru, estaba completamente paralizada, y no se había percatado que había comenzado a llorar sin parar, hasta que uno de sus compañeros le preguntó si estaba bien, y ella al ver que había recibido la atención de algunos de los estudiantes que estaban ahí, salió del instituto sin escuchar los gritos de sus amigos pidiendo que se detuviera.

Pero simplemente, ella no se podía detener. _No podía detener que su corazón, finalmente, estaba destrozado_.

 _"_ _De la promesa de estar juntos comencé a dudar_

 _Para mí lo más hermoso y lo olvidaste tú_

 _Solo yo para ti_

 _A mí me ibas a amar_

 _¿Cómo te fui a perder así?"_

La chica, después de haber corrido por un tiempo, llego a un parque que para su suerte, no había nadie ahí, por la hora que era. Así que, sin más, se sentó debajo de un árbol, y dejo las lágrimas fluir como los sollozos que soltaba con ellas.

Ella buscaba la razón por la cual los dos chicos de ojos cerúleos se habían fugado sin más…

 _Hasta que recordó que cuando había de vuelto el abrazo a Len, este mismo, en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón parecía que tenía algo en forma de una_ _ **cajita demasiado pequeña que sobresalía del pantalón**_ _…_

 _La despedida tan de repente de Len, la cajita que tenía en unos de los pantalones… La fuga de la pareja…_

Y fue ahí donde Neru unió rápidamente los cabos sueltos de toda la situación, y si de por sí sus lágrimas eran demasiadas, ahora parecían infinitas.

 _Len le había propuesto matrimonio a Rin, la misma noche que él había ido a su casa a despedirse de ella, y después de eso, la pareja de enamorados se fugaron…_

 _"_ _Después de todo parecía que se iban a amar_

 _Cuando vi que no importo lo que sentí por ti_

 _Nadie debe de ver_

 _En que fue a terminar_

 _La historia donde Julieta fue ella y no fui yo"_

Unas semanas después de ese suceso, Neru no tardó en descubrir la razón por lo cual Rin y Len se habían fugado después, Luego de haber sido interrogada por el director junto con los padres de los novios (o recién prometidos), para saber si sabía algo sobre el paradero de los dos.

Al parecer, Rin venía de una familia demasiado adinerada, y cuando Len había ido a la casa de la chica formalmente vestido para pedirles a los dos adultos su consentimiento como novio de ella, el padre de la chica le había dado una bofetada, y la chica se acercó precipitadamente a su novio para ver si estaba bien con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no duró mucho cuando el padre de Rin la jalo para que se fuera con ellos, echando a Len de su hogar.

Digamos que tener algunas compañeras que eran unas _chismosas_ o _entrometidas_ , a veces era una ventaja, cuando querías saber algo de tu interés.

Pero volviendo al tema principal; los padres de la chica del cabello corto no habían aceptado la relación que tenía su hija con aquel chico, con la excusa de que _él no era de su misma clase_.

Pero eso no había sido impedimento para la pareja, al contrario, eso había reforzado más su relación. Por lo que la escuela era el único lugar donde se podía encontrar, aunque la Akita hasta la actualidad no sabía que el chico también veía a su novia cuando visitaba la habitación de ella, subiendo el balcón que esta tenía, como el mítico Romeo cuando visitaba a su Julieta.

Neru, por respeto a lo que una vez fue su _mejor amigo y primer amor_ , mintió, diciendo que no sabía nada sobre que ellos tenían planeado la fuga.

Pero eso no significaba que no estaba triste. No, estaba completamente destrozada al saber que ella nunca iba a ser la chica a la que Len le pidió matrimonio, con la quien iba a formar una familia.

Porque después de haber terminado con aquella extenuante interrogación y con la jornada escolar, la chica se cerró en su habitación a liberar todos los sentimientos que ella había aprisionado todo ese tiempo en forma de interminables lágrimas.

Finalmente, Neru aceptó, que ella nunca había sido la _Julieta_ de Len, que sólo era un apodo que él había adoptado para ella por su fascinación hacia la obra de Shakespeare, y que él nunca había sido su _Romeo_ , porque fue el Romeo de _Cenicienta_ , quien en realidad, siempre fue la Julieta de la historia…

 _"_ _A pesar del cruel destino te llevo conmigo, sin embargo, sayonara Romeo"_

Finalmente, Neru Akita, terminó de escribir la historia de todos los sentimientos que ella había sentido y tenido, como _Julieta_ , y sobre la relación de _Romeo y Cenicienta_.

Cuando revisó todo su escrito, vio que esto iba a ser la **despedida definitiva** hacia los sentimientos que tenía, a lo que una vez fue su mejor amigo y primer amor, Len Kagamine.

Porque Neru sabía que tenía que avanzar, y encontrar a su verdadero Romeo, pero eso no significara que olvidara el que una vez fue su primer Romeo, _su primer amor_ , porque sabía que siempre atesoraría los recuerdos que tenía sobre este, sin importar si fueron buenos o malos.

Aparte, Neru últimamente se sentía demasiado atraída hacía Nero. Y cuando supo que el chico de ojos ámbar, iguales a los suyos, tenía sentimientos amorosos desde que la conoció, por ella (supo todo eso, gracias a Teto, que había dicho de más, y sin querer, delató a su mejor amigo sobre los sentimientos que tenía con la chica que creía era su hermana perdida), y decidió que era momento de seguir con su vida. Darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor.

Así que, después de guardar el archivo donde había escrito (que luego imprimiría y se lo llevaría a su jefa para saber si le gustaba la historia. Obviamente, ella había cambiado los nombres de los protagonistas. Y si, ella era una escritora), recogió la taza donde una vez hubo un humeante café caliente, y fue a la cocina a dejar el recipiente en el lavadero.

Cuando dejo el recipiente al lavadero, se dirigió a la sala del pequeño departamento que compartía con Teto, y en una de las mesitas, vio dos portaretratos en esta misma. Uno de los portaretratos contenía una foto de Len y ella con 8 años, para que en el segundo portaretratos que estaba a lado del primero, estaban también Len y ella, pero la foto había sido tomada el primer día de instituto, el mismo año donde él conoció a Rin…

Ella, agarró aquel portaretratos y se le quedo mirando, para luego decir con una pequeña sonrisa, y una lagrima que inconscientemente se había deslizado en su mejilla:

 ** _"_** ** _-Adiós, mi Romeo."_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _N/A:_** _Primero que nada, voy a presentarme (si quieren, puede saltarse esto) ante ustedes: Me llamo Celeste, pero me pueden decir Celes (¿?), soy de Guadalajara, Jalisco, México, y bueno, ya no sé me ocurre que más decir, ah._

 _Segundo: Me inspiré con el fandub de la canción, precisamente en el cover en español de Hatsune Miku, de ShionNezumi. Por si la quieren oír. Aparte, créditos a ella/él (¿?) por haber creado el vídeo._

 _Y también, me di una idea o una pequeña inspiración del one-shot de "Romeo &Cinderella" de _**_SessKagome and Shade Shaw_** _, así que, también créditos a ellas (¿?)_

 _Tercero: Creé este one-shot (si lo podemos llamar así, idk), ya que después de_

 _leer varias historias o one-shots, inspirados en la canción de "Romeo &Cinderella", pero de la versión de Rin y Len. _

_Pero por cosas del destino, encontré el fandub de ShionNezumi, con lo que sería la versión de "Julieta", y de todo lo que ella sintió y vivió. Y no sé, quería que entre todas las historias o one-shots inspirados de la versión de estos rubios encantadores (ahr), quería que todos se hicieran una idea, si es que lo podríamos llamar así, de lo que sintió y opinó la mejor amiga de "Romeo", sobre la relación de estos dos, junto con sus sentimientos sobre él._

 _Cuarto: Por alguna razón ilógica y extraña, siempre que escucho la canción, siento que la chica que la chica que fue considerada como Julieta es Neru. En serio no tengo respuesta para saber porque demonios siempre imagino a Neru como Julieta._

 _Quinto: En algunas partes, escribí algo mal sobre "Cenicienta" o Rin, pero no es porque la odie, al contrario, la amo demasiado (es demasiado notorio que por el nombre de mi user, soy fan del RinxLen, ah), pero siento que la canción aparte de escribir sobre cómo Julieta se fue enamorando de Romeo, y como lo fue perdiendo por culpa de Cenicienta y tuvo el corazón "roto", siento que da también expresa los celos y la envidia que ella le tuvo a la chica por ser lo que ella siempre soñó con él. ¿Me entienden? Así que, no fue intencional escribir mal sobre Rin, y sé que algunas les parecerá patético esto, ya que no fue tanto lo que hable mal de ella, pero aun así, yo me siento mal por escribir mal de Rin ;_;_

 _Y para ya no hacer más largo, esta nota; espero que les haya gustado mucho mi one-shot, y perdonen si tiene algunas fallas, pero como es la primera vez que "plasmo" mis ideas, a través de la escritura, estoy muy nerviosa de lo que opinarán ustedes. Y si de verdad les encantó, dejen un lindo review, donde me digan lo que les gustó de esto. Si es que les gustó. Y sí simplemente lo odiaron, y es una falla, pueden dejarme una opinión_ _ **constructiva y no destructiva**_ _, de cómo mejorar mi escritura c: :DD_

 _¡Ah, y un agradecimiento a mi mejor amiga, que fue mi "Beta Reader" o como se escriba, que me ayudó a corregir mis fallas de esta historia! 3_

 _Y en serio, lamento haber hecho esta nota demasiado larga, pero tenía que explicar varios puntos, y disculpen las pequeñas faltas de ortografías (si es que tengo), ah._

 _Eso es todo._

 _¡Adiós, y gracias por leer mi one-shot!_

 ** _lenxrin_**


End file.
